


他的树

by messeating



Series: YJ [12]
Category: yunjae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messeating/pseuds/messeating
Summary: 金在中给自己种了一个男朋友。





	他的树

他的树  
金在中有一个秘密，是他和院子里的那棵小树的秘密。  
小树是金在中出生的时候，金爸爸种的。一直陪着金在中长大，也从一株小苗长成了手腕儿粗的小树了。  
金爸爸说还会继续长，长得在中两手抱不住。  
金在中三岁的时候开始自己给树苗浇水，拔草。他一边忙活着一边絮絮叨叨地说着自己遇到的琐事。  
隔壁大黄下了好几个崽，自己想养一只爸爸不让。  
大婶今天又给他妈送了腌菜，特别好吃。  
爸爸的好朋友来看爸爸了，两人喝了酒，有点醉了，真讨厌。  
………  
每一件事他都说得仔仔细细的。  
小树成了金在中固定的听众，好的坏的，能说的不能说的，有趣的无聊的，金在中成长中所有的事情，小树都知道。  
后来有一天，金在中满六岁了，他拿着留下的一块蛋糕放在树脚下，说是给小树吃的。  
那是小树第一次回应了他。  
金在中生日是开春的时候，光秃秃的树枝上不知道从哪儿来的，竟抖了一地的树叶子。看得金在中大叫：“爸爸！爸爸！我们家小树落叶子啦！绿的！”  
但因为怕冷空气进去，房门关的紧紧的，里面聊天热火朝天的，根本听不见。  
“嘘！你不要叫了！嘘！”小树焦急的声音不知道是从哪里发出来的。  
金在中因为用力喊而憋得通红的脸蛋上充满了茫然，他环顾四周，再转回来看了看树...  
然后瞪着眼睛深吸了一口气——“爸爸！爸爸！我们家小树说话啦！他会说话！是个男孩子！爸爸！”  
“不要叫了！在中！你不要叫好不好！”小树的声音听起来都快要哭了，他特别害怕把人叫来了自己就被砍掉了，“你不要叫了，我继续掉叶子给你过生日好不好？”  
在中闭上了嘴，嘴巴抿得紧紧的。天气这么冷，真的掉绿叶子的话可真的很稀奇的。  
小树似乎是轻轻叹了一口气，接着簌簌地往下掉着叶子，全是绿的正好的完整的叶子。在中弯了眼睛，咯咯地笑着，围着小树转着圈圈。  
“你为什么会说话啊？别的树都不会。”  
“我也不知道，就是前段时间才会的，我怕吓到你，但是今天你这么高兴，我就一下没忍住。”  
“谢谢你的叶子，我捡回去放好。我能告诉爸爸嘛？”在中对于自己家的树会说话会掉绿叶子这件事十分自豪，恨不得立马就让所有人都来看。  
但是小树晃了晃树枝说：“还是不要把，万一别人以为我是妖精，把我砍来烧了怎么办！你知道就好了。”  
在中看着小树仔细想了想，觉得有几分道理。于是他又东张西望了一下，确认没有人，再凑到树跟前，小声问道：“我叫金在中，你叫什么名字啊？”  
“我知道你叫金在中，我们俩一起长大的啊。我叫郑允浩。”  
“哇，你还有姓！谁给你取得名字啊？明明是我爸爸种的你，我没听他说过你有名字啊？”  
“不知道谁起的，我有意识的时候就知道我叫郑允浩了。”  
“那可能是神明给你的名字，很好听的名字啊！”金在中靠着树坐在地上，不时看看有没有人过来。  
他一想到他的小树会被砍了就觉得不能接受，说话也格外注意音量。  
谁能想到他是几分钟前大喊大叫的那个呢？  
“我跟你讲哦，今天他们......"他又开始习惯性地对着小树说着自己一天的事情，说得手舞足蹈的，脸蛋儿红扑扑的。  
郑允浩默默听着，偶尔回应两句，还有的事情是他看见发生的，被金在中重新讲出来又觉得更有趣了。  
他们家人已经习惯了他跟一棵树像好朋友一样又说不完的话了，只是觉得这样的孩子格外可爱。根本没有发现一点异样。  
金在中十五岁的时候去了寄宿高中，走的前一天晚上抱着郑允浩的树干流眼泪。  
“你要好好长大，争取长得和院子外面那棵老树一样粗，不，你要比它还粗！”他叮嘱着郑允浩，“我会叫爸爸天天给你浇水的，你千万不要跟别人说话，你都长这么大了，被砍掉多可惜，要是被砍了，我呜呜呜......"一想到自己有一天回家突然看不见自己的小树了，金在中就觉得窒息，他哭的上气不接下气。  
金爸爸走出来像看神经病一样看着金在中，“你跟一棵树说些有的没的干嘛？他能听进去一个字？”虽然这么多年都是这么过来的，但今晚情况也太过了一点。  
“就是听得懂！你不准砍了我的树！”  
“好好的我砍它干嘛！你好好读你的书，我一定帮你照顾好他行了吧？”  
“照顾地长高长大，你不许敷衍！”  
“知道了，赶快回去睡了，明天一大早还要起来呢。”  
金爸爸摇摇头回了屋，金在中还在外面跟郑允浩依依不舍。  
郑允浩也有些难过，但他只是一棵树，没办法跟着走。  
要是自己是一株盆栽就好了，金在中还能带着自己去学校养着。郑允浩自暴自弃地想着。  
金在中还是走了，临走的时候抱着树干亲了一口，“我回来的时候你要长到这么高！”他把手举的老高，比了一个高度。  
郑允浩没办法回答他，他们家人都在呢。  
家人看着金在中孩子气的样子不禁发笑，心想这孩子都十五岁了，怎么还跟五岁一样，就粘着一棵树不放呢？  
到了学校才发现一周回家一次，顿时觉得自己昨晚的眼泪都白流了。他心里暗骂郑允浩，也骂金爸爸，都不告诉他。  
他以为一学期才能回家一次。  
第一个星期的他回去的时候吓了郑允浩一大跳，问他怎么这么快就回来了。  
这一问金在中不高兴了，“你不想我回来吗？我在学校天天都像你，你竟然不想我！”他噘着嘴在郑允浩的树干上踢了两脚，生气地扯了一把头顶的树叶。  
“不是，我也天天都想你！我以为你得半年才回来呢，谁知道一周就回来了。”郑允浩任他扯着，甚至弯了弯树枝，更方便他扯。  
“我爸没跟我讲清楚，太讨厌了！”他的小树已经比他高很多了，现在是秋天，郑允浩的叶子还没有掉干净。金在中坐在脚下老是有叶子落在他头顶上，他一片一片都拿在手里玩儿着。  
照常雷打不动地跟郑允浩说着他这一周遇到的事情，交的朋友，上的课，班上的同学......  
郑允浩听着，不太插得上话。他没走出去过，不知道金在中说的那些是什么。金在中现在的生活他也无法参与，只能透过他的只言片语来了解。  
索性金在中还愿意跟他说，说着这么仔细。  
察觉到郑允浩有些低落的情绪，金在中闭上嘴，安抚地在树干上摸了摸，“你就是一棵树，不要想太多了。”  
“我想跟你一样，能到处跑，能和你一起上学。“  
金在中没办法安慰他这件事情，只是靠着树说话说到深夜。一直到金爸爸来叫他睡觉。  
一个念头一旦生出来了，就会疯了一样占据你的整个身心，尤其是某种执念。郑允浩就是这样，满脑子的想变成人，想要拥有人类的身躯，能够跑能够跳，能够跟着金在中去到各种地方。  
金在中第二次回来的时候，好几次说话都感觉郑允浩欲言又止的，“你想跟我说什么吗？”  
“我...现在还是先不要讲，等你下次回来我告诉你好不好？”郑允浩怕金在中生气，小心翼翼地说着。  
金在中咧嘴一笑，“我们小树也有秘密啊？那下次一定要告诉我！”  
郑允浩被他叫“小树”叫的很不好意思，他已经不小了。  
可是金在中下一周却没能回来，他们学校出了事，打架斗殴导致一个学生重伤身亡。警察封锁了学校在调查，所有参与人员都要被找出来。  
在回家的时候已经过了半个月了，金在中一到家换了衣服就往院子里跑。家里人都知道他是去找树了，只是笑笑没说什么。  
金爸爸瞠目结舌，自己当年种这棵树到底是对是错？  
郑允浩一见到郑允浩整棵树都在晃，落了一地黄叶子。金在中走过去一屁股坐在树底下，张口就噼里啪啦不停地说着，两个星期的事情，其中还有大事件，一说他就停不下来。  
从下午说到吃晚饭，筷子一放就要往外跑，金爸爸生气的叫住他：“你到底回来干嘛的？见树还是见我们的！”儿子每次回家都粘着一棵树，他们这些家人反倒被无视了，怎么想怎么过不去。  
“爸爸，我这么喜欢你给我种的树你应该高兴才对！"  
"你喜欢的爸爸都不要了！“  
“谁说的？树在那里又不会动，只能我去找他，爸爸可以随时找我，我要是不去管树了，那多可怜啊！“  
金爸爸被他胡说八道弄得十分无语，无奈地想着反正从小到大也就那么一棵树，习惯了。他还倒了一杯水给金在中拿着，“说那么多话也不口干。”  
金在中笑眯眯地说：“谢谢爸爸！”  
一溜烟跑没了。  
他捧着热水抬了小板凳坐在树下，继续说着第二周的事情。  
郑允浩一直听着，没有插嘴。等他把一杯水都喝完了，才勉强把想说的事情说完。  
“对了！你上次要告诉我的秘密，现在告诉我！”他还惦记着，毕竟他的小树苗十五年了第一次有了小秘密。  
他真的很好奇，一棵树，能有什么秘密？  
“我说了你不要叫，也不要跑，更不要不理我。”郑允浩声音有点紧张，搞得金在中也有点紧张了。  
听他让自己不要叫，金在中隐隐约约有一点感觉知道什么，他咽了咽口水，“好。”说完还伸手捂着自己嘴巴。  
“我发现，我可以，可以化出一点人形了。”  
“！”金在中瞪大了双眼，“唔唔！”他一激动连手都忘了拿下来，郑允浩只听见了唔唔的叫声。  
“你说什么？你把手拿开好好说话。“  
“真的啊？你变给我看看？”他眼睛亮晶晶的，盯着着看。左看右看还是一棵树。  
“等一下，我酝酿一下。”  
郑允浩没说话了，就和普通的树没什么区别。  
金在中屏住了呼吸，死死盯着郑允浩的树干看着，那目光灼热地几乎要把郑允浩给烧了。郑允浩被盯得不好意思，几次都没办法集中注意。  
过了一会儿，郑允浩的树干上浮现出一点点隐约的人影，金在中吸了一口气，继续盯着。  
那人影一闪一闪的不太稳定，并且很不清晰，几乎是透明的。  
但是他们俩都没有说话，金在中耐心地等着，眼睛都快不会眨了。  
等了很久，也只是一个模糊的人影，看不真切。  
郑允浩有些泄气，“我怎么努力都是这样，只有一点形状。上周还要更糟糕一点，只是模糊的一团，所以我才不想告诉你，不想让你失望。”他语气难掩失望，甚至有些委屈。  
郑允浩太想拥有人的身体了，现在有了一点点希望，他就会有十倍的期望。  
“没关系啊，慢慢来，我可以等，等你完全变出来的那天，我带你去玩儿我玩儿过的全部好玩儿的。”和郑允浩相反，金在中完全没有一点失望，甚至还很欣喜，“现在只是一点点，但是总会有一天能看清楚你的！”  
金在中太高兴了，他的小树，先是能说话了，陪了他近十年，现在告诉他，可以变成人了。还有比这更好的事情吗？  
“嗯，不会让你等很久的，我每天都努力地在练习。“  
“你也不要急，你要是练习太过了，会不会影响你长高啊？”金在中对于郑允浩长高这件事十分执着。  
“不会吧？我不知道，那我...那我慢慢来。”  
“慢慢来啊，不要急，你看我们这样相处十年了，也不急再久一点。”  
“好，不急。”  
郑允浩看着金在中，心里也轻松了下来。他的小主人，从小到大都不只把他当成一棵树，他已经很感激了。  
金在中上高中二年级的时候，郑允浩能够有清晰的身体了，尽管还是半透明的，并且不能离开树干。  
那天也是晚上，金在中在树底下蹦蹦跳跳的，给郑允浩表演着学校校庆晚会他的节目。金爸爸又免不了数落了他一顿，说他这么大个人了还跟小孩子一样。  
然后郑允浩就越来越清晰地从树干上浮现了出来，金在中的动作一卡一顿地停了下来。  
他看着郑允浩的样子，呆住了。郑允浩不知道自己的身体好不好看，他觉得金在中很好看。要是自己不够好看，金在中会不会不喜欢？  
这样想着他动作就很拘谨了，脸上带着不自在地笑。  
“你看见我了吗？”他紧张地开口问道。  
“看见了..."  
"那...那我...那你觉得怎么样？“他们树变成人是不能自己决定外貌的，都是随机的。  
“郑允浩，”金在中一脸古怪的表情，走近郑允浩，又盯着看了一会儿，大叫着：“你太帅啦！怎么这么帅！还长这么高！肯定有我的功劳！”  
郑允浩听他夸自己还挺高兴的，一时忘了提心他别大叫，直到金爸爸听见之后呵斥他：“又在大喊大叫！帅什么帅！那棵树长那么高还有我的功劳呢！”  
“爸爸我爱你！爱你！”  
“那我还真是沾了树的光！”金爸爸突然被表白心里乐开了花，但嘴巴上还是要犟两句。  
金在中也不再管他爸爸了，围着郑允浩一圈一圈的转，转的郑允浩头晕。  
“你别转了，我眼睛都花了。”  
“郑允浩，你怎么这么帅啊？你怎么给自己变成这副模样的？”  
“我不知道，变出来是什么样就是什么样。”  
“那你真的太厉害了！“  
“有你的功劳啊，你把我照顾的这么好，我才会长得好。”郑允浩笑着说道，他也很高兴，金在中喜欢他的样子让他大松了一口气。  
“对！我也有功劳！哈哈哈哈——”金在中太高兴了，止不住地笑。  
然后就被金爸爸忍无可忍地抓进了房间叫他睡觉，郑允浩偷偷给他挥了挥手。  
金在中第二天一大早就醒了，乱糟糟的头发和睡衣就跑去找郑允浩，让他出来给自己看看。  
他以为昨晚在做梦。  
郑允浩无奈地又给他看了，这才放心。白天时刻会有人过来，金在中也不放心郑允浩变出来。  
这次走的时候金在中又特别叮嘱了他爸爸好好照顾他的树，金爸爸被烦得受不了。  
“我以前不是照顾的好好的，你昨晚还说他长得帅呢！”金爸爸不悦地说道，他并不知道这个帅字包含了些什么。  
“是啊！这么帅的树更要好好照顾了！”  
郑允浩听着他光明正大地说着自己帅有些不好意思，掉了几片叶子下来。  
后来郑允浩的身体越来越清晰，不再是透明的，金在中看着越来越有实感。  
他的树变成了人，还是一个长得又高又帅的人！  
真想拿个喇叭跟全世界分享这件事。  
金在中高三的时候，遭遇了一次友情危机。他最好的一位朋友，突然有一天向他表白，态度坚决的那种。不能在一起以后就不能再做朋友了。  
虽然金在中很果断的拒绝了，但回家之后还是有点失落。他在学校最好的朋友没了。  
他靠在树干上说着这件事，心情很低落。  
郑允浩着急，想安慰他。急着急着就脱离了树干，站到了金在中面前。金在中反手摸了摸靠着的树干，又抬头看着面前的郑允浩。  
“你..."郑允浩眼疾手快地捂住了他的嘴，免得他又叫出来，金爸爸一走出来就看到他站在这里，不好解释。  
“不叫好吗？”郑允浩一手揽着金在中的肩膀一手捂着他嘴巴，把金在中整个人都圈在了怀里。  
金在中看着近在咫尺的郑允浩的脸，还有身上传来的真实的触感，傻愣愣地点点头。  
然后郑允浩放开了手，却没有把金在中从怀里放出去。  
金在中也继续靠在郑允浩怀里，他仰着头看郑允浩，“你可以离开树干了！”  
“嗯，刚刚才可以的。”他说着，把金在中又往怀里扯了扯，“你不要难过了，朋友还可以继续交，更何况，你还有我。”  
“难过什么？我现在特别高兴！”那个金在中的好朋友已经被忘到了不知道哪个角落，他现在郑可心都被“郑允浩的身体能脱离树干了郑允浩的身体有了实感”这件事占满了。  
他转过身面对着郑允浩，抬手在他身上东摸一下西捏一下，“真的啊，和我一样，真的变成人了！”  
“嗯，再等一段时间，或许我就能跟你一起到处走了。”他双手抱着金在中的腰，不自觉地小心摩擦着，感受着手上的触感。  
金在中也没有注意他腰上的手，整个人都很兴奋，他蹦了一下，抱住郑允浩的脖子，瓮声瓮气地说着：“好棒啊，我等了这么久，都没有白等，我十几年的水也没白浇，郑允浩你怎么这么棒啊！”  
“因为你很棒啊，我不想让你失望，每天都在努力。”他诚恳地说着，金在中听他这么说鼻子一酸。  
他有正常人类的生活，除了郑允浩之外，有很多事情可以做，很多人可以认识，很多地方可以去......不过是花了一点时间在他这棵树上，但郑允浩，只是一棵树，全部的生活都是他。  
没有别的地方可以去，除了自己别人都当他是一棵普通的树，不会多花一点心思。他是郑允浩的全部生活，自己在学校过着丰富多彩的生活的同时，郑允浩在原地默默为他努力着。  
“你真的好棒..."再开口就带着浓浓的鼻音，金在中紧紧抱着郑允浩脖子。  
郑允浩慌了，他不知道为什么金在中突然就哭了。他想推开金在中看看他怎么了，但金在中怎么也不松手。脖子上的湿意让他不知所措。  
过了许久，金在中才放开，一双眼睛红红的，鼻子也红红的，看着挺可怜的。  
“怎么了？”郑允浩小心翼翼地问。  
“太高兴了，你再抱我一下。”  
郑允浩依言又抱住了金在中，他还是没懂金在中为什么哭。  
金爸爸又在喊金在中了。  
金在中一步三回头地走回去，郑允浩一直站在原地朝他笑着。  
他的好心情一直持续到上学，每天面对无趣的作业也随时都挂着笑。  
“金在中你是不是谈恋爱了？”之前向他告白的那个男生铁青着脸问他。  
金在中先是一脸莫名其妙，“你在说什么？“随即脑海里浮现郑允浩的脸，然后他甩开那个男生的手匆匆跑开了。  
完了完了完了......  
他意识到了事情的严重性，满脑子都是这件事，再也笑不出来 了。  
整整一周，金在中陷入了恐慌，“我爱上了我的树！”这件事让金在中一想起来就想尖叫。  
一直到他周末回家也没有好转。  
他这次没有去找郑允浩，一直到晚上，也是直接回房间。金爸爸还很纳闷，“你不去找郑允浩聊会儿天吗？”  
由于金在中屡次失误将郑允浩的名字脱口而出，金爸爸也知道了，但他只是以为金在中自己给起的，起的还挺不错。  
“我今天太累了，要早点睡觉。”  
“哦..."金爸爸还是觉得奇怪，但也没说什么。  
院子里的郑允浩急坏了，他看见金在中回家，吃饭，回房间，连看都不看他一眼。他不知道该怎么办，一直到房子的灯都熄了，金在中也没有出来。  
郑允浩着急，急着急着就变成人了。然后他突然想到，自己是可以脱离树干的，。金在中不来找他，那就他去找金在中。  
试试看能不能走那么远。  
其实也不远，郑允浩的树枝顶端就在金在中二楼房间的窗外。于是他看了看，决定爬墙直接上二楼。  
金在中的窗户锁上了，郑允浩透过月光可以看见金在中躺在床上睡觉的身影  
“咚咚——”郑允浩犹豫了半晌，还是敲响了窗户。  
金在中本来就没睡着，躺子床上想事情。窗子一响他被吓得一个激灵，转头看见一个人影趴在窗外，有点像郑允浩。  
他缓缓走近，越近就越确定是郑允浩。  
他打开窗户，站在床边，和郑允浩对视了一会儿，“你干嘛？”他声音闷闷的，不大高兴。  
“我...我...你不高兴吗？”郑允浩说不上来自己在干嘛，他只知道自己想见金在中，想见高兴着的金在中。  
“没有，你到底要干嘛？”  
“你让我进去好不好？”外面踩着的地方不太稳当，郑允浩怕自己掉下去。  
金在中站着看了一会儿没动，郑允浩以为他不想自己进去，动了动身体准备换个姿势。  
然后金在中转身走了，没有关窗。郑允浩也不知道是不是允许他进去了，一时没有动作。  
“你不进来我就关窗了。”  
“我进来了！”郑允浩赶紧翻身进去，顺便关上窗户。  
金在中坐在床边生着闷气，他也不知道自己为什么要生气。总之就是生气。  
“发生什么事了，你为什么不高兴？“  
“我没有不高兴。”  
“你有，”郑允浩急急地蹲到金在中面前，抓着他的膝盖仰头看他，“你都没有来找我，你也没有笑， 你就是不高兴了。”  
“那我没有去找你你会不高兴吗？”金在中低头看着郑允浩，看他满眼的担心和焦急。他知道郑允浩不会想很多事情，也不会有他的一些烦恼。  
郑允浩的全部烦恼可能都来源于金在中，一想到这个，金在中就心软了。  
“会，你回来陪我的两天，是我一周份的高兴。”他认真地说着，金在中一下子就哭了。  
“你快点变成人啊...呜...变成人赔我男朋友...”金在中一边用拳头软绵绵地打着郑允浩的肩膀，一边咬着嘴唇哭。  
郑允浩更加不知所措了，他不确定“男朋友”具体指的是什么。  
“要怎么，才能赔给你男朋友？”  
金在中收了眼泪，抓过郑允浩的手指咬了一口，哭笑不得，”把你赔给我就好了！“  
“可是，我本来就是你的啊？”郑允浩不解，他看着金在中，试图让对方解释的清楚一些。  
“你好烦啊！”金在中鼻子又一酸，郑允浩总是这样，不经意间说一些让人受不了的话。  
“我会学，努力当好你的男朋友，你不能不理我。”他站起来，坐到金在中身旁，把金在中抱进怀里，认真地说着。  
金在中一个星期来的烦恼全都没有，郑允浩抱住他的瞬间他只剩下开心。  
他知道郑允浩从来不会让自己失望，很快，他就会拥有一个又高又帅又温柔的男朋友了。  
“那你不能让我等太久，不然别人就要当我男朋友了。”  
“不可以有别人，只能是我！”直觉告诉他，男朋友是个很重要的称呼，不能给自己以外的人。  
“知道了，十几年不是一直都只有你吗？”  
“嗯，我爱你。”郑允浩突然这么来了一句，金在中顿时懵了。  
会不会太快了？  
“你...你从哪里听来的？”  
“你爸爸上次抱着你妈妈就是这么说的，说完你妈妈很高兴的样子。”郑允浩老实交代道。  
“......”金在中一时没话说，想了想好像也没什么问题，自己爸爸确实很爱妈妈，是模范老公了，“要当好我的男朋友，就多向我爸爸学习，他对我妈妈多好，你就要对我更好。”  
他说这话的时候还挺骄傲的，父母相亲相爱是值得说的一件事。  
“好，你最可爱。”  
“......”想不到爸妈平时这么肉麻！  
“睡觉睡觉！”金在中耳朵发热，扯着郑允浩躺进被窝里，“明天早上你自己回去，不能让我爸妈发现了。”  
“好，晚安。”  
“嗯。”  
金在中枕着郑允浩手臂，笑得甜甜的。睡着之前他还在想着自己的男朋友，肯定是全校最帅的男朋友。


End file.
